Don't Trust Me
by xoxofandomgirl
Summary: In which Hook and Emma pose as lovers to avoid the Lost Boys. Season 3 one shot.


"Let's stop here. It should be safe."

Emma dropped her backpack to the ground and sat on it, unzipping its front pocket to pull out a water bottle. Hook had decided that the best way to find Henry was for everyone on the Jolly Roger to break off into pairs of two. Refusing to let him out of her sight (she still didn't trust the traitor), she'd volunteered to be his partner. What a mistake _that'd_ been. Sure, he was a great tour guide of Neverland, but he did not make a great traveling companion. Taking a big gulp, she held out some water to Hook. "You want some?"

Hook shook his head. "I'm alright, love," he said, digging his hand into his vest pocket. "I believe I transferred the canteen into here when I took off my jacket." Hook ceased his motions for a moment to look Emma in the eye. "I think we all know how much you enjoyed that."

Emma chose to ignore him. "Is it in there or not?"

"Oh, relax, Swan. I doubt I was stupid enough to leave it in the coat," he reassured her but took off his vest to search it more thoroughly nonetheless.

"Right," she replied sarcastically. "This is why I told you to just carry the jacket with you."

"And how did I respond to that, love?"

"'It's too bloody hot, and I don't want to drag around any dead weight,'" Emma recited in her best imitation of his voice. "I probably missed a few gross innuendos you threw in there about the weather."

Hook smirked. "Aye, you know me too well."

But Hook had been right. It was damn hot in Neverland that day – easily ninety-five degrees at best. And in all fairness, Emma was certain that the all-black leather Hook normally donned was not the best at keeping him cool.

"So, you _don't_ want any water?" Emma taunted, bringing the beverage to her lips and taking another sip. She smacked her lips loudly, sighing contentedly in the process. "It's delicious," she sing-songed.

Hook merely frowned. His search for the canteen was not going well. "Fine, but only because it's so damn hot out." He grabbed the bottle a bit too excitedly, quickly downing over half of it.

"Hook!" Emma chastised. He just shrugged at her, as if to say _what?_ "No more water for you. Give it back."

"Your wish is my command," he retorted, handing the water back to her with a cheeky grin on his face. Confused, Emma retrieved the bottle with caution… but apparently not with enough.

_ Mental note: Never trust a pirate._

"I am literally going to kill you," Emma threatened.

Hook was trying very hard not to laugh. He may or may not have purposely made a whole in the plastic bottle using his hook in such a way that the water got all over Emma's already semi see-through top. "I must say the view is great from over here."

"You are such a pervert!" Emma hissed, futilely attempting to cover herself up.

"No need to be ashamed, love. You are… very well-_endowed_."

"And _you_… you… Oh, my God, Hook! What the hell are you doing?"

Hook swung his shirt in his hands. "I figured this could be one of those I'll-show-you-mine-if-you-show-me-yours kind of things."

Emma's cheeks suddenly felt very warm, and her eyes didn't seem to know where to look. They eventually settled on Hook's now bare torso. He was very well built, Emma admitted to herself. He also had a fair number of scars on his chest. She wondered what it would feel like to –

"My goodness, love. I didn't know we were undressing each other with our eyes. If you wouldn't mind, then, I'd like to have my – "

"Wait. Shut up," Emma told him, suddenly serious. "Did you hear that?"

As if on cue, the faint chatter of voices became audible. "Damnit. They must've seen my coat." Hook's face was suddenly very pale.

"Who? Who's coming?"

"Emma," Hook started. There was something in the way he said her name that gave her… were those _chills_? "I need you to trust me. Take off your shirt."

"What?" Emma practically shrieked. Hook shot her a warning glance. "What?" she tried again, whispering this time.

"Trust, Swan. Take off your bloody shirt, or else it's likely you'll never see your beloved son again." Utterly lost, Emma nodded and began to disrobe.

The second her shirt hit the floor, Emma felt a hand and hook wrap firmly around her back and pull her flush against Hook. "Trust me," he whispered once more before slanting his lips over hers.

There was nothing sweet or gentle in this kiss – it was pure desire, pure want and lust. His tongue somehow found its way into her mouth (she didn't remember ever letting him do so, but she wasn't about to question it). His good hand clawed at her back, traveling up and down as if to explore her body. He moaned into her loudly, begging her to respond.

It was like a switch inside her flicked on. Her hands flung around his neck, one sneaking up into his hair and giving it a harsh tug. He growled in response. Damn, he was a good kisser. _Well, he has had over three hundred years of experience…_

He turned his attention to her neck, dragging her from her thoughts. Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. The way he was kissing her, like she was something fragile and beautiful, like she was everything, was a bit too much for her. "Hoo – "

Hook quickly returned his lips back to hers, silencing her effectively. He slowly dragged his tongue over her lips, which she welcomed all too willingly.

"It's just some lovers!" Emma heard someone say. "Seems they were just a bit too eager to get out of their clothes." There were a few snorts of laughter before fading footsteps could be heard.

The minute complete silence returned, Hook detached himself from Emma, his breathing labored. "My God, love. You really got into that, didn't ya?"

Hook could practically see Emma's walls shoot back up. She pushed him off of her, wiping her lips on her arm dramatically. "You wish, Captain. And who the hell were those people?"

"The Lost Boys," Hook answered in a voice that clarified that no more questions were to be asked about them.

"Okay… Now give me back my damn shirt before I punch you for assaulting me like that."

"But is it really assault if you were _literally_ moaning my name?" he questioned, handing her shirt back. "Not a very smart move on your part, by the way. Good thing my talented tongue and I were able to get us out of that one."

Emma grabbed her shirt forcefully. "I did what I had to do. For Henry."

"For Henry. Of course," Hook relented. "C'mon, love. Get your shirt back on, and let's get going."

Her shirt now securely back on (although still very much see-through, to Hook's pleasure), Emma studied the pirate suspiciously. "That's it? No more crude remarks?"

Hook shook his head. "I'm always a gentleman, aren't I?" he reminded her. "Besides," he started, putting his shirt back on, "a gentleman knows that those in glass houses can't afford to throw stones." He winked at her before picking up her backpack and continuing trekking forward. "Let's go then!"

Emma stared at him, unmoving. "Why should I even trust you? You nearly got us killed back there."

Hook stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "You shouldn't."

Emma hesitated for a minute before walking onwards.

* * *

**Thanks a million for reading! Please review, favorite, etc.!**

**Sorry for the cliché-ness... I just had this stuck in my head and *had* to write it. I'm not sure it came out the way I wanted it to, but do stories ever? Any and all thoughts would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
